Harsh Reality
by Kyo-Farrunner
Summary: It was amazing how quickly life could fall apart around you, how something that would be bright and happy, would turn dark and ugly. So much had happened, so many things had changed, and there was no way to stop it, to slow its progress


**Okay, here is another story. It will be slow progress for the moment. Since I'll be focusing more on 'The Guardian' and 'Overwelming Darkness'. But it will be updated at least twice a week, probably more.**

* * *

><p><em>White walls surround us<br>No light will touch your face again  
>Rain taps the window<br>As we sleep among the dead _

It was amazing how quickly life could fall apart around you, how something that would be bright and happy, would turn dark and ugly. So much had happened, so many things had changed, and there was no way to stop it, to slow its progress. Perhaps Orochimaru had been right, the students were destined to follow in the footsteps on their teachers.

Two years ago, Tsunade had stepped down from her position, telling the people of Konoha that it was time for someone younger to take over. Those who knew the woman well knew the real reason, the Godaime Hokage retired was because the stress and pressure had made her ill. Now she spent most her times home, coming out for hospital emergencies and to give advice to her successor.

Three years ago, Naruto had come home changed, exhausted and broken, he had begged Sakura for her forgiveness. It seemed that his battle against Uchiha Sasuke had droven home the fact that the missing memeber of team seven would never be coming home. Two and a half years ago, with his friends as witnessess, Uzumaki Naruto married Hyuuga Hinata.

Though it was meant to be a joyous event, there was a somber undertone, all present knew that the blonde young man, wished for his brother in arms to be there. His teammates, had done the best they could to cheer him, but it had had little effect. Half the smiles that day were forced or fake from everyone present.

Two years ago, Uzumaki Naruto had been named Rokudaime Hokage, his face carved into the mountain, wasn't the face they were use too. It was too serious, too blank, there was no smile or laugh adorning that large rock sculpture. Naruto was fair and layed back, but he wasn't as light hearted as they all remembered. Too much had been lost, too much was changing.

Two years ago Uchiha Sasuke had killed Uchiha Madara, how no one knew. All that was known was that he was powerful, with an entire army at his disposale, and he was turning his gaze to Konoha. It seemed he was determined to destroy the village he once called home, and murder every man, woman, and child that dwelled within, whether they be shinobi or civilian.

These were the people everyone focused on, the ones they all whispered about, none of the other's were as important. Team Kakashi, the rookie nine, the sand-siblings, they all had faded onto the background in light of the upcomming war. They were all mostly okay with that, it gave them time to prepare unnoticed. All except one.

Three years ago, she was an up and coming medic nin, happy, loving and bright, apprentice to Tsunade-hime. Now she was nothing more than a shadow, her world torn apart from within. She held onto what she could with just the tips of her fingers, struggling to protect all things precious to her.

Two years ago, she was sent away by her best friend, her orders were simple. Run, run for all you are worth, try and find help, or to become stronger. If you fail, don't come home, either succeed or never return. Many thought that Naruto was being cold and harsh, but his teammates knew the truth. If she failed, Konoha would fall, and everyone would fall with it, and he couldn't stand to lose her as well.

Two years ago, Haruno Sakura packed her back, and without a word to her teachers or friends, disappeared into the night. Two years ago, she left a medic nin of Konoha, soft spoken and soft hearted. Now she returns something else, something cold and hard, not to be crossed lightly, for fear of her anger, or the anger of her army.

Haruno Sakura was home after two years, her eyes cold and hard, like a frozen lake, just waiting to trap you beneath its hard exterior and drown you. Her pink hair pulled back into a tight braid, whipping violently across her back as she stared down at her home. Her thick black cloak flapping like angry wings behind her.

"Lets go."

Haruno Sakura had returned, but she had not returned unchanged, she was a true shinobi now, cold and deadly. Haruno Sakura was home at last, and she hadn't returned alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not entirly sure who Sakura found and returned with. I'm kinda making this up as I go. I'm just gonna wing it, but I'm thinking Sakura has traveled to world and found the strongest people she could, and most of them probably aren't good guys lol. I'll probably drag in some Oc's to mix things up a bit, hope you don't mind.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Kyo**


End file.
